


at home.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, ahgase - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, mark comes home from a trip and they all cuddle basically lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: Mark never thought it’d be like this. Never thought he’d havetwohugs to receive andtwolips to kiss when he calls out “I’m home”. But there is.





	at home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry for not posting in a while but i hope this makes up for it! short but very sweet. i hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _(more notes and social media at the end)_

Mark never thought it’d be like _this_. Never thought he’d have **two** hugs to receive and **two** lips to kiss when he calls out “ _I’m home_ ”. But there is. Each as fervent as the other, they bound towards him with their loud mouths now stretched into a grin as one patiently waits for their kiss after the other, though Mark always makes an effort to have a hand firmly gripping their waist when this happens.

It’s Bambam who reaches him first this time, fingers curling around Mark’s jaw leniently as he presses their mouths together. It’s soft and gentle, although the youngest’s lips are a little chapped, but it’s just what the oldest needed to melt into his touch and into the relief of being home. With his eyes closed and his lips occupied, all the American can do is reach out his right hand and _wait_ , as if his most desired wish will come true and jump right into his open palm- and it does. In no time at all, Jackson has their fingers interlocked, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb while Mark hums into Bambam. The Thai native giggles as they part, stepping back and beaming at the image of his boyfriends locking eyes. (He’s always liked watching them kiss, he confessed on a drunken night sprawled across their living room floor. ‘ _It makes my heart feel alive, like I’m falling in love with your love all over again_ ’. Mark blushed but smiled at these words, while Jackson squealed and teased, though they all know they were equally tearing up.)

Jackson’s kiss is different- they always are- but in the most splendid way. He’s rougher, less cautious and unforgiving and more desperate, as if kissing either of them is what he needs to breathe- to stay alive. Jackson’s arms curl around Mark’s slim frame, pulling him flushed against him as he dominates his mouth, a rounded tongue poking at his lips. Mark jerks back and let’s out his high pitched titter as his eyes turn into crescents, hands sliding up to the other's nape.

“What’s got you two all lovely dovey?” he bemoans, though he feels a flicker of heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach and his cheeks flare up, exposing his inner thoughts.

“Can’t we miss our boyfriend when he’s been gone for _two days_?” Jackson prods, though a friendly roll of his eyes and Bambam’s giggle yet again save it from turning into a battlefield. “Just come and eat the amazing food that your amazing boyfriends slaved over.” With a wink from Jackson and a tap on his ass from Bambam, Mark finds himself being dragged into their small but suitable kitchen.

 

The meal that the younger two took hours over actually just turned out to be one of Bambam's simple but signature ramyeon dishes, though the whole pot was demolished in mere minutes by three pairs of chopsticks, whether they were feeding themselves or each other. With content sighs and squeals of delight, the boys fell back on their couch in a tangle of limbs, stretching their stomach's after the satisfying meal. As time ticked on, Jackson reached over to turn the TV on, settling back and finding position in Mark's lap while Bambam's head fell onto his shoulder. The oldest's hands immediately went to the Hong Kong native's hair, combing and scratching and twirling the soft strands around his finger, and to the Thai native's thigh where their fingers intertwined, fiddling with each other's digits. It's so comfortable, so warm, so **familiar** , so much so that Mark _has_ to redirect his eyes from the screen to watch his boyfriends in turn. Jackson had long fallen asleep on Mark's lap, perky lips now slack and parted as he takes deep intakes of breath and occasionally buries his nose further into the America's thigh with a dream induced whimper. When he looked over at Bambam, however, he was met with another pair of dazzling, shining eyes staring right back at him, a drowsy smile dancing across his plump mouth. 

"What're you thinking about, hyung?" Bambam whispered, leaning ever so slightly closer to brush his lips across Mark's cheek, causing said boys eye's to flutter and his mouth to quirk.

"Just about how much I missed you two," he spoke honestly, nudging his tall nose against the younger's button one. "I really _really_ missed you, Bammie. Both of you." 

"Eeeww!" The youngest scrunched his face in mock disgust, albeit not making an effort to move even a millimeter away, instead choosing to nestle his face in the crook of Mark's neck, gliding across the exposed skin with silken pecks after flashing his knee-buckling smirk. "We missed you too, baby. It's not the same when you're not here." Mark hums at this, allowing a few minutes of congenial silence before squeezing the Thai's hand.

"We should probably get some sleep, don't you think?"

"Sounds good. Jackson-hyung's already knocked out."

With careful hands and hushing phrases, the awake boys successfully move their dreaming boyfriend to their bedroom, replacing his sweatshirt and jeans for a tank top and boxers (with little help from Jackson, who insisted on pretending to still be asleep) before discarding of their own outifts. It wasn't long before they were all curled up in bed together, tangling their legs and slinging arms around waists with Mark squashed in the middle. (It was an unspoken rule of theirs- if someone spends a night away from the other two, they get dibs on being the one in the middle of the bed, cuddling and being cuddled in clingy arms and quintessential embraces.) Everything is tranquil as the three chests find a rhythm, rising and falling in unison as the frosty moonlight washes over their tanned skin. In this situation, in this setting, in Mark's heaven, he isn't frustrated when he doesn't slip into a dozing trance quickly. He's not afraid, because he's not alone. At home, with the two boys he (still unbelievably to him) gets to call his own, he wishes the sun never rises and they can stay like this forever, his ears perking up at the slightest sound of movement or hitch in breath as he gets held even more tenderly. He's used to being the last one awake, taking the role of caressing skin and kissing foreheads to lull his boyfriends into sleep, but with lovers as devoted as Jackson and Bambam, Mark doesn't even doubt that they do the same for him. And with that certainty in his heart, that's when Mark knows he's **_home_**.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i really appreciate that you took the time to.
> 
> i know that it's been a while since i've posted and i'm really sorry. i have so many things in the works but none of them felt right, then i randomly started and finished this last night so i was like,, why not??? soo yeah...i really hope you enjoyed!! please leave comments and kudos and check out my other works <3 have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> **([twitter](https://twitter.com/ccnfession) / [tumblr](https://flydeparture.tumblr.com/) )**


End file.
